The Parenthood Chronicles
by Cap's Girl
Summary: The titans have grownt up and are now raising their own kids! Part 2 up now! Roy and his son Tyson oc
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE GO TO MY PAGE FOR ONE SECOND TO SEE WHAT THE POINT OF THE STORY IS, AND GET AN IDEA OF COUPLES AND KIDS!**

_**The Parenthood ****Chronicles Part 1**_

**"Are you sure you guys will be ok?" Eliott asks her husband Garth Trident, as he tries to get her to work.**

"**El, honey we will be fine! They need you at work!" Garth tells her.**

"…**Okay, I'll be back in a few hours. Call me if you need ANYTHING!"**

"**It will be ok! I need to spend some daddy daughter time with Em anyway." He reassures her as he shuts her car door.**

**Eliott starts the car, puts it in gear, and rolls down the window. "Alright, bye love you!"**

"**Love you too." He leans in to give her a kiss, then watches her car pull out of he drive way and disappear around the corner. He turns around to head back in the house. As he walks in he sees his dark purple eyed curly blonde haired daughter sitting at the table both.**

"**Hey Emerson, what are you doing?" He asks his sweet little daughter.**

"**I'm colorin daddy! Will you color with me?" Emerson asks him in her little three year old voice, while handing him a marker.**

**He goes and sits down next to her as she hands him a blank piece of paper and slides the pile of markers a little closer to him.**

"**What are you coloring sweet pea?"**

"**Pictures of my birthsday party this year!" She is very smart for her age.  
"Really?" He says smiling at her.**

"**Ya, it's gonna be at da beech, and awl my friends are gonna be there!" Emerson hasn't devolved any powers… yet, but because of her love for water, even before she could crawl, all of of her family thinks she will delvope her father's powers.**

"**Like who?' Garth asks his young daughter as he draws out a picture of Em's goldfish Fluffy.**

"**Umm… Uncle Roy and Aunt Shyann and Tyson, then Uncle Victor and Aunt Karen and Tammy and Aunt Rachel and Uncle Gar and Jazzy, and Aunt Kori and Uncle Richard and Bella and Justin!" She tells him counting everyone off on her little fingers. "And Grandma and Grandpa! What did you draw?"**

"**Fluffy." He says as he holds up the picture. Then hands it to her and her eyes light up.**

"**Daddy I'm going to go hang it up!" As she slides under the table, and runs to the junk drawer, grabs a roll of tape, then runs up the stairs, as fast as her little legs can carry her up to her room. Garth gets up and follows her, to help her.**

"**Daddy why did mommy go to go today? She asks him as she tapes the picture on the wall next to her bed, with dozens of other pictures already on it.**

"**The big oven is having problems."**

"**What kinda problems?"**

"**It caught on fire."**

"**Oh," She says looking down, thinking. "How long is she gonna be there?"**

**He looks up at the clock, 10:30. "She will bring us dinner at around 6:30."**

"**What are we gonna do today?" She asks him, giving him her dazzling, you can't say no, smile."I don't know sweetie, whatever you want to do I guess."  
"Can we go to the aquarium? Can we all go?"**

"**Sure sweetmeat, go bring me the phone.**

"**Ok daddy!" She says happily and then runs out of the room, and Garth walks over to her dresser to get her outfit.**

**One Hour Later…**

**They had just been in the aquarium parking lot a few minutes when the convoy of mom cars pulled in. After a few minutes everyone was ready to go in. With all the kids grouped in front of the dads and Justin pushing Tammy's stroller, they were ready.**

"**Where's the mom at?" Roy asks the group of dads.**

"**Eliott had an emergency at The Bakery." Garth says.**

"**Same." Roy agrees.**

"**Kori stayed at home to sleep." Richard yawns.**

"**Is Bella one of those babies that sleeps all day and are awake all night?" Garfield asks.**

"**Yea."**

"**I remember when Tammy did that." Victor says smiling.**

"**Where are Karen and Rachel?" Garth says.**

"**Karen is at an interview to be a local morning news anchor on channel 6." Vic tells them, still smiling.**

"**Ray is Christmas shopping." Garfield says.**

"**It's only November 13! " Roy says shocked**

"**Yea, but time flies." Garth says, shaking his head.**

"**Ok shorties come here!" Roy calls for the kids to come to their fathers. "What do you guys want to see?"**

"**Sharks!" Justin and Tyson said at the same time.**

"**Twlters!" Tammy screams.**

"**The seahorses!" Jasmine says.**

**Emerson had a 'deep thought' look on her face. "The jellyfish." She says after a moment.**

"**Ok lets go to see the sharks first, so the boys will be good today, is that okay with you girls?" Garth asks looking at his daughter and god daughters.**

"**Yes daddy!" says Em.**

"**Ok" says Jasmine, and Tammy vigorously nods her head.**

"**Alright short stops, let's go!" Garfield leads the group to the shark exbit.**

**After The Field Trip, Back at The Trident Home. **

"**You know it doesn't matter if they say they're to old for naps, they pass out as soon as you put them down…usually." Richard Grayson says, as the children are asleep where ever they dropped when the dads got back to the Trident home, and the fathers are sitting on the porch.**

"**Hey I need to tell you guys something… Ray thinks that she is going to have anthor baby." The air is filled with congrats and that's great.**

"**How far is Shy?" Victor asks Roy.**

"**Five months." He says as he smiles off into space.**

"**Are you and El gonna have another baby?" Richard asks Garth.**

"**We have really been considering it lately." He tells them, a moment afterward Karen pulls in the driveway. She gets out of the car and runs, the best she can in a business suit and heels. Yelling "I got it! I got it!" Then receives hugs and pats on the back. Then Shyann and Eliott pull in the drive-way at the same time. After them Rachel and Kori come in Ray's car.**

"**You guys I got the job!" Kori and Rachel give her thumbs ups, because Bella was asleep in the back.**

"**WOO!" Eliott and Shyann yell as they get out of their cars.**

"**What did you bring us?" Roy yells at Eliott.**

"**Chinese food, go wake up the kiddies!"**

"**Alright, I'll see you guys I'll see guys next week!" Eliott says good-bye to her friends as she holds a sleeping Emerson."**

"**Bye El thanks for having us over." Rachel, who was the last one out, said.**

"**Anytime, Karen call me when you find out when your first day will be!"**

"**Will do!" With that the last family leaves**

"**That was fun." El says and yawns.**

"**Yea here let me have Em and I'll go get her in bed." Garth says holding his arms out.**

"**Okay, I'm gonna take a shower," she yawns again, "or something like."**

**After Garth's shower he climbed into bed with his wife.**

"**Night Els, I love you."**

"**I love you too, Garth."**

**~ ~ ~FIN~ ~ ~**

So 5 reviews and I will write the next story, 7 and I will post it!  
Thanks for reading!  
Please read my other stories and review them too!

**3 SuperGurl**


	2. Chapter 2

Tyson has black hiar and green eyes.

These are the Titans children and there ages for this story.

Robin + StarFire = Bella( a little over a year) Justin (6 years)

Raven + BeastBoy= Jasmine (4 years) Chris (11 months)

Cyborg + Bee= Tammy (3 years) Jake & Jett ( 7 months)

Roy + Shyann= Tyson (5 years)

Aqualad + Eliott= Emerson (5 years) Garth Jr (6 months)

The Parenthood Chronicles Part 2

Summary-

Shyann is stuck in bed because her doctor has put her on bed rest; she is eight and a half months pregnant with her and her husband Roy Harper's second child. Roy tries to make things a little easier for her by, taking their five year old son, Tyson out for a father/son day…which can only end in chaos.

Roy was up making breakfast at 6:30 as usual. And as usual he was pondering of his current life standpoints, his wife, his unborn baby, his five year old son Tyson, and the Titans, formerly known as the Teen Titans. A few months ago Richard, Rachel and Victor had been chosen be the JLA to go on a small mission, they has all returned, successful, within two weeks of leaving. Garth had been offered the chance to go, but he turned down the offer to stay home with his wife, daughter, and new baby boy. And Victor had to leave the mission and return home, partly because he missed Karen and his daughter, but mainly because Karen gave birth to their second and third children, twin boys Jake and Jett. It angered Roy that Garth had the chance to go and didn't take it; he thinks he would have gone every night before he goes to sleep. Yet seems to forget every morning when he wakes up to Shyann, and Tyson. He smiled as he thought about Tyson; ever since he could walk Roy had been training him to shoot his bow, not against his will, of course, Tyson wanted to be just like his father in every way. Tyson was quite the archer also; he is just as good as his father at that age, of not better.

"What are you making Roy?" Shyann asked, she had been watching her husband think for the last few minutes.

"Shyann, love, how are you feeling? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I asked you first!" Shyann smiled.

"Pancakes and sausages for my growing children and wonderful wife, now shouldn't you be in bed?"

"No, remember the doctor said for every hour and forty five minutes that I stay in bed, I can get up for fifteen minutes as long as I do nothing stressful. Although having to explain it to you every day for the last week and a half is starting to be stressful," Roy smirked. "Besides I only came down here to get some breakfast, remind you of your boys' day with Tyson, and wish my big men off!"

"Speaking of Ty and our boy's day, should I go wake him up? He would be devastated if he slept in today."

"No he will wake up once he smells the pancakes, oh and before I forget if I find out that you took my son out and meet Oliver and went to fight, I will personally kill you and Ollie." Shyann informed her husband, without even the slightest look of joking or playfulness in her eyes.

"Now Shyann, when have I ever done something that you told me not to? You know what, don't answer that." Roy said as he set the table.

"Daddy! Mummy! Daddy what are we going to do today?" Tyson asked excitedly as he sat down at the table as his mother fixed his plate and his father poured his juice.

"Whatever you want to do monkey boy!" Roy said after he poured his coffee and fixed his own plate.

~~ After breakfast~~

As Roy strapped Tyson into his car seat, his wife was saying his good byes for the day.

"By Tyson honey, I love you!"

"Bye mummy! I love you too!" Tyson said excitedly as his father closed the truck door.

"Bye Roy, remember no fighting, I don't care what Garth does with Emerson or what any other parent does with their children. My baby isn't fighting intill he gets older, remember we agreed."

"Yes, I remember, we'll probably just meet Garth and Emmy at the park or something."

"Mmm hmm," Shyann said, not in the least bit convinced.

"Good-bye Shy, I love you, and we will be back around dinner time. What do you want to eat?"

"Right now, s'mores, but I'll change my mind at least five times before then, bye love you too!" She tells him as he gets in the drivers seat and shuts the door.

Roy rolls down the window and kisses Shyann, receiving a 'eww' from his son I the back seat. Shyann took a step back from the truck, so the boys could pull out of the drive way with out running her over. As they pulled out, she waved intill they were out of sight, and then Shyann went inside the house and turned on the news, just because she had the oddest feeling.

"So Ty, what do you want to do today?"

"Go train with Uncle Garth and Em!"

"Maybe, let me call him and see what they are doing today." Roy said as he got his phone out of his pocket and pressed the '4' on speed dial.

"Hello?" He heard a little voice on the other end of the line say, unsurely.

"Hi sweet pea!" it was Garth and Eliott's daughter Emerson.

"Hi Uncle Roy!" Em said once she realized who was on the other line, Roy was her favorite uncle, and she made sure everyone knew it.

"Is your daddy around?"

"No, he is in the shower."

"Do you know what you are doing today?"

"Mommy has to work and Daddy has to take baby Garth to his appointment."

"Ok honey, see you around."

"Bye Uncle Roy!" After he heard Emerson hang up the phone he hung his up also and put it back in his pocket.

"Sorry dude, Aunt Eli has to work and baby Garth has an appointment today."

"I really wanted to see them today." Ty said quietly.

Roy looked in his rearview mirror at his clearly disappointed son.

"Well maybe we can…" Roy Harper never finished his sentence, when his Red Arrow communicator went off. Roy put his index finger to his lips in a shhh-ing manor; Tyson smiled and mimicked his father's motion as Roy answered the communicator.

"Red Arrow here."

"Roy I need your help!"

"Where are you Ollie?"

"North on 1-69, its Blade!" Blade was an old Teen Titan's villain; his weapon was a black cube that could turn into any weapon that he pleased in mere milli-seconds. It wouldn't be so bad, but he cube was powered by electricity, therefore so was his weapon of choice, and as soon as the cube changed into what ever it was going to change into, it tapped into his brain cells, making him a master of the weapon. A theory that the Titans had about the cube is that the cube itself was pure condensed evil, which controlled the mind of the person who possessed it. without it, the person would just be an average citizen.

"Ollie, I can't, I have Tyson with me!"

"Well then bring him, AHHRGG, with you! It will make for go training!"

Roy look in the rear view mirror, Tyson's face was just pleading with his father to go help his grandpa.

'And,' Roy thought. 'Our equipment is in the truck tool box.'

"Be there in five." Roy said as he threw the communicator back in the glove box.

"Yay!" Tyson yelled.

"Remember the rules?"

"Yes Dad!" Tyson said rolling his eyes.

"What are they?"

"If I can't handle it run, you'll find me later. Don't call you daddy or grandpa grandpa, your name is Red Arrow, and grandpa's name is Green Arrow, because if people knew who we are they'll find us and hurt us."

"And what is the most important rule?"

"Don't tell mommy, because her wrath is worse than any super villain!"

Roy smiled; he had been teaching Tyson those rules since the day he could talk.

Roy and Tyson parked about half a block away from where Green Arrow and Blade were feuding. As the change Roy explain his son's role to him

"Okay Ty, hitting Blade himself or hitting the cube when its transformed into something will do no good, you have to hit the cube when it is in regular cube form."

"OK Red Arrow!"

"Ready Red Ace?" (A/N If anybody has any better ideas, tell me.) Tyson nodded.

"Okay, let's go!" Red Arrow yelled as they took off running towards Roy's former mentor.

Once Roy and Tyson had arrived at the scene, they found Blade coming out on top, for the moment. He was using the cube as some sort of restraining seat; while Green Arrow was being restrained Blade was punching Green Arrow in the face repeatedly, as the pedestrians watched in horror.

Red Arrow loaded and lifted his bow and shot Blade square in the back.

"Hey Blade, why don't you pick on someone your own age?" Red Ace taunted and Blade turned around, smiling.

"The great Red Arrow, and the young Red Ace, what a lovely surprise!" Blade said, madly.

While Blade had his attention towards the two newcomers, the restraining seat released Green Arrow. Green Arrow got up; left the cube laying there walked behind Blade and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What in the HELL d…" Blade started but didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, because Green Arrow punched his square in the jaw, sending him flying. He landed rubbing his jaw, about ten feet away from Green Arrow, at Red Arrow's and Red Ace's feet.

To prevent Blade from getting up, Red Arrow put one foot on his chest, "Well I believe we are done here." Red Arrow told Green Arrow, as GA was walking to get the cube.

The crowd stared to cheer, as Red Ace began informed his mentors that, 'That was easy!' But before the word 'easy' even began to form in Tyson's mouth, Blade's cube flew in to the villain's hand, as he knocked Roy off his chest. In milliseconds the cube had been replaced with a tazer, which jolted through Roy's body, sending him, twitching.

"Red Arrow!" Tyson screamed, he had never seen his dad get hurt.

Red Arrow stood up, he wasn't really hurt, but he was surprised that he had been tazed.

Red Arrow nodded at his son, who in turn nodded at Green Arrow, who said, "Okay boys Alpha Formation 3-7!"

After several minutes of fighting, the boys finally had Blade where they wanted him, the three archers had Blade surrounded in a triangle shape.

"Drop the cube." Green Arrow commanded.

"Make me! HAHAHAH!" Blade said madly.

Before the cube transforms a little ripple runs through it. As Blade was laugh manically, the ripple began to run through the cube, once the three heroes saw the ripple began, they all, in perfect unison, shot one arrow each at the cube, causing it to explode in Blades hands.

The force of the small explosion caused Blade to fall, hitting his head on the road, knocking him out in the process.

A few moments after Blade had fallen, paramedics and cops were surrounding the street.

As the paramedics were strapping him to a stretcher, an Italian looking man, in his sixties, approached Roy, while holding four pizza boxes.

"Thank you so much for saving my pizza shop! It was opened many years ago by my great-great grandpapa! Please take these pizzas as a gift, you can have free pizza for the rest of your lives!" He said in a thick Italian accent.

"Thank you very much, and were glad we could help." Red Arrow said taking he pizzas from the man and shaking his hand, before he walked away.

Red Arrow and Red Ace walked over to Green Arrow, who had just finished talking to the police.

"Hey old man, looks like we saved your ass, again."

"Mmm hmm, looks like the camera crews are here, you might want to get out of here."

"Oh crap! Will you come over for pizza tonight?" Roy said motioning to the multiple boxes in his hands.

"Sure see you in an hour." Green Arrow said as he walked away, leaving the father/son duo alone.

"Alright, Ace its time to get going, don't want mommy to see us on the news being places we aren't supposed to be." Roy said, and with that the boys were gone.

After stopping at the store for paper plates and soft drinks, Roy and Tyson arrived home. When they walked into the front door they found Shyann in the entry way in the house.

"Mommy, look we got pizza!" Tyson said, carrying the paper plates and pop.

"That's great honey! Why don't you go set the table." Shyann told her son with a mask of sweetness.

"Okay mommy!" He said, running of to the kitchen, leaving his father alone with his mom.

"So Roy, honey, what did you do today?"

"Oh, you know, hung with Garth, Em, and the baby." Roy said, lying through his teeth.

"Hmm, you know, that's not what I heard." Shyann said, pressing a button on the T.V remote she had in her left hand

"Today after Blade broke out of jail, and began to wreck havoc on the down town area, Green Arrow, Red Arrow, and Red Ace saved us again! Here you see Red Arrow and Red Ace leaving the crime scene before our crew could interview," Shyann put the television back on mute.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULDN'T TAKE HIM OUT TO ANY FIGHTS! HE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED, DID YOU THINK ABOUT THAT, HUH?" Shyann screamed at him, her face turning redder and redder with every word.

"Listen Shyann I can explain, see Ollie needed our help." Roy said, as soon as the words left his mouth, Oliver walked through the front door.

"Hey guys I'm here…Oh crap." He said once he saw Shyann and Roy's expressions.

"YOU!" Shyann screamed at him, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

~~~FIN~~~

So review! Pretty Please!  
FlyingSolo does this one seem less hallmark-ish? Thats what I was aiming for!  
So review, give me ideas about what you want to read about next!

-Super Gurl


End file.
